Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Linked Dimensions
by Taxidermied Owl Finger
Summary: When the world separated, the chains of reality that bound it together disintegrated as well. The fragments carried by the aftershocks of the world splitting calamity, manifested into individuals with the ability to harness the power of links. They were told to fix the world. But he didn't want to do it when the right way meant the end of their existence.
1. Chapter 1

He honestly wasn't sure what he was doing there. All he felt was an overwhelming lack of purpose and sense of detachment. Like he was a mere audience. That none of this concerned him when all acts of aggression told him that it wouldn't be long before he became the target of the demon's unadulterated wrath.

He didn't even feel a trace of emotion as he watched the massacre unfold in front of him, neither did he blink an eye as another one of his comrades' body soared through the darkened skies and plummeted into the dilapidated streets.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

The sound of counter dropping down to zero had almost become music to him. The frantic tics that lead up to an absolute bleep. None of them held for him the meaning of danger. Even as the crowds thinned with each passing second. He couldn't shake the feeling that everything "just was".

The boy continued to stand there as his comrades got swept away by currents of the ocean. Ripped to shreds by the jaws of sharks.

 _Why am I watching my friends get eaten alive?_ He thought as he shook in his boots. He then chastised himself for being overdramatic.

As a soldier of Academia, he was expected to offer up his heart for the sake of the greater good. To risk his life in a battle of life and death. But neither of these sentiments were ones that he really cared about. Often times he thought he could put himself into better use elsewhere. He considered himself to be fairly good looking so modeling was always an option. But instead, he was a red jacket in a crowd of blue, sticking out like a sore thumb.

His opponent was a thug with a hairdo shaped like an octopus. Not as good looking as him but evidently more hot-headed and motivated.

A few more seconds later, he was the only one that the thug had not victimize. Without even thinking, he ran for his life. An army of hungry sharks chased after him promptly.

As he ran, turning corners after corners, passing by the broken Heartland Tower along the way, a million thoughts sped through his head.

Firstly, it annoyed him that after all the struggles that he overcame in life, he would die at the hands of a man uglier than he. It was quite an ironic fate. After making a life out of tormenting ugly people, he would in turn be on the receiving end of a beat down by the most hideous of them all.

Secondly, the tragic play of _Dante and Tom_ was even more stupid upon second viewing. Just one edgy unsympathetic character after another, all created by a fool of a man with no awareness.

Ah, he could feel the furiously pounds of his heart. It felt like it was about to burst.

Even with his mind jumbled and scrambled, he reminded himself of the oath that he had taken. Of the ideologies that he had been lead to believe.

Soon, he found himself cornered at the end of a dead-end, narrow alleyway with nowhere else to go. The ominous shadows of his pursuers loomed over him, each of them, beasts and summoner, bore a predatory grin on their face. Eyes of dark blue fury shone violently as the ruler of the sharks pointed forth a commanding finger.

"Attack."

He crouched in horror as the beasts surged towards him, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

To create an utopia, they needed to unite the world.

For this cause, he would give up his life.

…

Nah.

...That didn't sound like him at all.

The world around them seemed to twist and contort and his enemy's monsters exploded into a shower of scattered codes simultaneously.

Slowly, he stood up, a shit-eating grin spread wide on his face. His body shook with uncontrollable laughter. The anger and fury on his opponent's face had given way slightly to the expression of confusion. The facade of bravado was crackling under the power of the unknown.

Games where both contestants had to put their lives on the line were never fun. He found better joy in ones rigged in his favor.

"I will mess you up, Shark."


	2. Chapter 2

**T1 Slifer Boy LP: 4000 H:5**

"Let's see where to start…" The boy mused as he scanned over his card. From the distance, his opponent merely glowered menacingly.

Finally he reached his right hand over and plucked a card. "It might seem like I'm right handed, but I'm actually ambidextrous! Isn't that cool? I heard those type of people are considered to be blessed by God."

But when his opponent growled at him to " _just go",_ he decided that all the teasing could be saved until later.

It didn't stop him from puffing his cheeks up in a childish pout though. "Fine. I will summon Knightmare Corruptor Iblee to the field."

A girl with waist-length violet hair emerged on the field, her green eyes shining with unidentifiable malice. Her name? **Knightmare Corruptor Iblee**. The symbol of the Slifer boy's deck and a subject of a many wet dreams.

He wasn't done though as he thrusted a hand forward and opened up a square-shaped portal that had three empty arrows jutting out at each side. **Iblee** quickly filled in the void of the downward pointing arrow as its body transformed into a mass of black light.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, **Knightmare Mermaid**!"

The center of the portal became vibrant with a luminous mass. When the light faded, a blue masked mermaid was now on the field, as was a confused duelist.

 **[Knightmare Mermaid Link 1 ATK: 1000, Arrow: Down]**

"Link Summon?"

The field under them seemed to change. A vague outline of a dueling board shone out of the earth underneath them. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again. The boy's opponent could have sworn he saw two extra zones in the space between the fields.

He wasn't going to give his opponent the chance to figure things out. "Per Knightmare Mermaid's effect, I can discard one card from my hand to Special Summon one Knightmare monster from my Deck to the field." The boy slid one card into the Graveyard. "I will discard one card and Special Summon **Orcustrated Knightmare** to the field."

 **[Orcustrated Knightmare LV 7 ATK: 100]**

Unlike Corruptor Iblee, Orcustrated Knightmare did not possess anything that resembled a pleasant appearance. Half of the woman's body was covered in machinery, while the other half, her more human half, was defined by a lone crimson eye that had a perpetual sinister glow. A mixture of green hair and exposed wire floated behind her like a strange mantle and her hands held firm to her death inducing scythe.

"With **Orcustrated Knightmare** and **Knightmare Mermaid** , I will perform yet another Link Summon. Appear Link 2, **Galatea, The Orcust Automaton"**

Galatea had a slightly more appealing appearance than Orcustrated Knightmare. In fact, its resemblance was closer to Iblee than her more intimate counterpart. With free flowing purple hair, a petite body, an mechanized armor that balanced style and effectiveness, and a scythe that carried more beauty than death, this new Orcust brightened the mood of the battlefield once more.

 **[Galatea, The Orcust Automaton Link 2 ATK: 1800, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Top-Right]**

Not that the Sharks-commanding Xyz duelist cared in the slightest.

"Per Orcustrated Knightmare's effect, I can banish it to send one DARK monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I will send Orcust Harp Horror."

"I will banish Diver to Special Summon **Orcust Cymbal Skeleton** "

An transparent image **Orcustrated Knightmare** and a mechanical dragon spiraled into oblivion behind the Academia student. On the field, a skeleton with cymbals sticking out of its joints and drums as a knee was born.

 **[Orcust Cymbal Skeleton LV 3 ATK: 1200]**

"With Galatea's effect, I can return one Banished Orcust monster to the Deck and set one Orcust Spell or Trap card to the field. I will return Orcustrated Knightmare from my banished zone to the Deck to set field spell: Orcustrated Babel. Which I will promptly activate." He pressed a button on his duel disk to flip the set field spell over. A magnificent spire quickly materialized behind him.

The familiar square shaped portal appeared again. "With the Link 2 Galatea and Orcust Cymbal Skeleton, I will perform another Link Summon. Appear, Link 3, **Summon Sorceress**!"

Cute girls continued to follow one another as a red haired witch replaced both Galatea and the musical skeleton.

 **[Summon Sorceress Link 3 ATK: 2400, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right]**

The boy looked at the field and smiled confidently. "Next, I will remove Orcust Cymbal Skeleton from my Graveyard to revive Galatea."

He threw a hand forward. "I will now use Summon Sorceress's effect. I will target Galatea and Special Summon World Legacy - World Wand."

Behind Summon Sorceress, there now was Galatea and a mechanical wand that pierced through a triad of hollow rings.

 **[World Legacy - World Wand Level 8 ATK: 500]**

Just like how he had done previously, the Academia duelist went for a Link Summoning once more. "With the Link 2 Galatea and Level 8 World Wand, I will Link Summon once more. Appear, Link 3, **Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!** "

Similar to Galatea, Longirsu had long-flowing violet hair as well. Also similar to Galatea, Longirsu was also heavily armored. In the man's left hand, he held an elaborately ornamented shield and in his right hand, he held a strange spiraling sword.

 **[Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator Link 3 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Bottom-Right, Top-Left, Top]**

"I will now remove World Wand from my Graveyard to Special Summon the banished Orcust Harp Horror to the field. Then, I will use Orcust Harp Horror and Summon Sorceress to Link Summon Topologic Bomber Dragon."

Gone from the field were the sexy witch and the recently returned Harp Horror. Replacing them was a bulky dragon armored from head to toe in orange metal.

 **[Topologic Bomber Dragon Link 4 ATK: 3000 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom]**

With his field and graveyard set up, the Academia duelist proceeded to pass his turn. **(H:3)**

Turn 2 - Shark LP: 4000

Shark drew his card to begin his turn. **(H:5-6)**. A look at the touch screen of his disk told that that he wasn't hallucinating after all. The duel field had changed. A touch at Topologic Bomber Dragon's icon caused the areas pointed to by the dragon's arrows to be highlighted in red. His opponent's **Longirsu** positioned right in Topologic Bomber Dragon's Bottom-Left Arrow. It seemed like the Link Monsters could only exist in the location of the markers. **Topologic Bomber Dragon** however was located in the extra monster zone to the left side of his field.

Now all that was left for him to figure out was what the extra zones between the fields were for.

Strangely, it seemed like his opponent was in a helpful mood.

"When I Link Summoned, I have forced a special rule upon this duel."

"A special rule?"

The Academia duelist nodded. "Yes. From now on, Extra Deck monsters can only be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck into the Extra Monster Zones."

"Extra Monster Zone?" It didn't take Shark too long to figure out what the boy was referring to. It was the two never seen before zones in between their fields.

"Yes." A smug look then came across the Academia duelist's features as he assumed a relaxed posture, a carefree finger gesturing towards the position of Topologic Bomber Dragon. "Also, unless there is a Link Monster that points to your field, you can only Special Summon one Extra Deck monster at a time."

Shark's face furthered into a deeper scowl. "Then this is an overwhelmingly advantageous situation for you then."

The Academia duelist's mouth opened up in the shape of an "oh", as if surprised by this fact. "Well, I guess it is."

"You scum…"

"But, I will give you a hint. In this situation, it is better for you to avoid the marker of Topologic Bomber Dragon. Sure, it allows you to Special Summon from your Extra Deck, but doing that could result in catastrophic loss for the both of us."

Shark decided to carry on with his turn. "I will start by summoning Don Shark."

The result of Shark's summoning was a blue shark with a scar over its left eye.

 **[Don Shark Level 3 ATK: 1000]**

"When Don Shark is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Fish-type monster from my hand to the field. I will Special Summon another Don Shark to the field."

 **[Don Shark Level 3 ATK: 1000]**

Although Shark didn't trust his opponent, he still avoided Topologic Bomber Dragon's markers like how he was advised. At times like these, it was best to err on the side of caution.

"With the two Level 3 Don Shark, I will build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Appear, lancer of the depths, **Rank 3 Black Ray Lancer!** "

A spiraling galaxy like portal opened up in front of Shark before both of his monsters dove in, resulting in an explosion. What emerged was an lancer dressed in black armor with sail-like wings.

 **[Black Ray Lancer Rank 3 ATK: 2100 OLU:2]**

Unlike his opponent's summoning method which seemed to not require monsters of the same level to be on the field, his summoning method did. Whichever one was more advantageous remained to be seen.

"I-"

"Wait a second!" The Fusion duelist cut in, taking Shark by surprise. "Because your monster was Special Summoned to a zone that my Longirsu points to, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! All monsters on the monster zones are destroyed! **Full Overlap**!"

"Wh-" Shark didn't have the time to finish his sentence as Topologic Bomber Dragon flexed, its spontaneously emitting destructive aura that flooded both sides of the field. _Even in the Extra Monster Zone?_

He was shocked to see Longirsu was still on the field once Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect faded away.

"When **Longirsu** is Linked with a monster, it is unable to be destroyed by card effects. And since your **Black Ray Lancer** is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is not destroyed either."

Shark relaxed internally. It seemed like the activation of his monster's effect wasn't voluntary. Either way, the boy set his gaze on **Topologic Bomber Dragon** , that dragon's effect was in immediate need of neutralizing.

"But, don't let yourself relax yet! In reaction to **Topologic Bomber Dragon'** s effect, I have activated **Longirsu's** effect, by returning the banished **Wand** and **Cymbal** to the Deck, I can send one Linked monster on the field to the Graveyard. Since **Black Ray Lancer** is linked to Longirsu, it goes in the Graveyard!"

Shark just knew it was too early to let his guard down. "I will activate Deep Xyz Rescue. With this Spell Card, I can Special Summon Black Ray Lancer from my Graveyard back onto the field. Then attach Deep Xyz Rescue to it as a Xyz Material. And since Black Ray Lancer was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it doesn't have to go into the Extra Monster Zone." He gave his opponent a slight smirk. "Right?"

The Academia duelist responded with a smug smile of his own. "As expected for the duelist who took down countless duelists from my school, you catch on quick."

"But…" The Academia duelist's eyes turned fierce. "Now I will activate **Harp Horror's** effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon one "Orcust" monster from my Deck to the field. I will Special Summon **Orcust Cymbal Skeleton** in the zone next to **Longirsu**. And since it is a zone that Topologic Dragon points to, **Full Overlap** activates again!"

It didn't take long for Shark to move on the defensive. Now that his monster was no longer in the Extra Monster Zone, it was fully vulnerable to Topologic Dragon's field removal. "I will activate the Quick-Play Spell: Aqua Veil! This turn, Black Ray Lancer is unable to be destroyed by card effects. Also its attack is boosted by 1000!"

Topologic Bomber Dragon's destructive aura once again swept over the field, destroying the musical skeleton known as Orcust Cymbal Skeleton, but failing to destroy Black Ray Lancer as a blue force field deflected the dragon's aura.

 **[Black Ray Lancer Rank 3 ATK: 2100-3100 OLU:1]**

The Academia duelist clicked his tongue in annoyance. Even though he had another bomb to activate in his Graveyard, his opponent Spell Card had made his Bomber Dragon's effect rather useless.

Shark quickly capitalized on his sudden advantage. "I will now activate Black Ray Lancer's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect!"

At the disappearance of his Xyz Unit, Black Ray Lancer's crimson lance emitted a stream of electricity that brought the once mighty dragon to the ground.

"Since I no longer have to worry about Topologic's effect, I will now activate Neptune's Blessing. By paying halve of my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower Fish-type monster from my Graveyard to the field. Then, I can raise their Levels by 2. I will revive both of my Don Shark! " **[Shark LP: 4000-2000]**

 **[Don Shark Level 3-5 ATK: 1000]**

"Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Shark Fortress!"

 **[Shark Fortress Rank 5 ATK: 2400 OLU:2]**

On the field was now a green, shark-shaped submarine that had a cylindrical storage department attached to its belly. Two blue lights circled around the shark-modeled machinery as its overlay units. The monster was summoned right in the Top arrow that Topologic Bomber Dragon pointed to, and Shark hoped that **Topologic Bomber Dragon's** inability to bomb the field again would eat his opponent up inside.

"Per Shark Fortress' effect, I can detach 1 overlay unit to allow Black Ray Lancer to attack twice during this Battle Phase!"

Black Ray Lancer was quickly surrounded in a white aura as it became empowered once more.

Seeing all his moves up to this point had been successful, Shark put the last card in his hand into use. "Next, I will activate Blobfish's effect from my hand. By targeting Black Ray Lancer, I can Special Summon this card to the field. Then its name and stats will become the same as Black Ray Lancer."

The Special Summoned blobfish quickly molded itself in the image of Black Ray Lancer and stood proudly as a noble knight of deep.

 **[Black Ray Lancer Level 8 ATK: 0-3100]**

With all the preparation complete, Shark thrusted a hand forward to declare war. "Battle! Black Ray Lancer will attack Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

The armored lancer spun his lance in the air before jumping forward and piercing through the dragon's chest with his crimson weapon. The dragon exploded into a particle of light and the Academia student's Life Points dropped to 3900.

"It is not over yet! Black Ray Lancer will now attack Longirsu!"

True to his master's commands, Black Ray Lancer continued to advance through the enemy's field, this time drilling Longirsu into pieces. The Academia duelist's life points dropped to 3300.

Shark then turned his attention to the former Blobfish and commanded it to attack. "With my second Black Ray Lancer, I will declare a direct attack!"

The transformed Blobfish lunged forward as well, striking the Slifer boy down to the ground. The boy's life point dropped to a meager 200.

It was now time to deliver the final blow. Shark punched the air fiercely. "Now, Shark Caesar, put an end to this boy's wretched existence! **Deep Sea Massacre**!"

From the cylindrical storage unit, a barrage of fish shaped missile came flying out. In an instant, they were deflected and exploded in the air uselessly.

Once again, Shark was dumbfounded. And when he was, the Academia duelist took the turn to explain things, his face a look of twisted elation. "I activated the effect of Cymbal Skeleton in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I revived **Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator."**

Shark frowned. "Since Longirsu has a higher attack value, I will end my Battle Phase. And since Blobfish attacked this turn, I can draw one card and reveal it. If it is a monster card, I will take damage equal to Blobfish's current attack. If not, Blobfish is sent to the Graveyard at the End Phase of this turn."

The Academia duelist whistled. "So what you're saying is, there is a very real possibility that the duel can end right here right now."

Shark simply ignored him. "I draw!" He then turned the card he drew around. "The card I drew was **Danger Zone** , a Trap card. I will set it face-down and end my turn. At the end of the turn, Blobfish is sent to the Graveyard. Also, Black Ray Lancer's attack returns to normal."

 **[Black Ray Lancer Rank 3 ATK: 3100-2100 OLU:0]**

Like Shark stated, **Blobfish** vanished from the battlefield, effectively signifying the passing of the turn.

 **Turn 3 Slifer Boy LP: 200 H:3-4**

While it was a shame that the ugly guy did self-destruct on the previous turn, there was still plenty of cards for him to play. Though, if he had activated Iblee's effect and summoned her to his opponent's field during his first turn, then he wouldn't be put into this situation in the first place. It turned out he underestimated his opponent just a little bit.

"I will activate Foolish Burial. Using this Spell Card, I will send Orcustrated Knightmare from my Deck to the Graveyard." **(H:3)**

"Next, I will banish Orcustrated Knightmare to target Longirsu and send Orcust Harp Horror from my Deck to the Graveyard. Longirsu now gains attack equal to 100 times Harp Horror's Level."

 **[Longirsu Link 3 ATK: 2500-2900]**

"By banishing Harp Horror, I can special Summon Orcust Brass Bombard to the field. And by banishing the World Legacy- World Wand that I discarded on my first turn, I can Special Summon the banished Orcustrated Knightmare back to the field."

A monster with brass instrument as limbs debuted on the field alongside the returning Orcustrated Knightmare.

"I will now tune the Level 1 Orcust Brass Bombard with the Level 7 Orcustrated Knightmare."

In an instant, Orcust Brass Bombard transformed into the green ring commonly associated with Synchro Summoning and passed through the floating Orcustrated Knightmare. A single blinding beam of light streaked through the circle and everything became light.

"Ruthless dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon"

The dragon on the field was a hideous one armed in red and white mechanical armor. Its wings were shaped of green, ethereal energy.

"Borreload Savage Dragon's effect activates. When it is Synchro Summoned, it can equip one Link monster in my Graveyard to itself and gain Borrel Counter equal to the Link monster's Link marker. I will equip Topologic Bomber Dragon! And since Topologic Bomber Dragon has 4 Link Markers, Borreload Savage Dragon gains 4 Borrel Counters!"

Shark was dazed, his body taking a step back at the sight of the draconic behemoth. "Synchro summon too…" _Is Synchro really our enemy?_

The Academia duelist was far from finished. "Borreload Savage Dragon's additional effect activates. It gains attack equal to halve of the attack of the monster equipped to it. Since Topologic Bomber Dragon has 3000 attack points, Borreload Savage Dragon gains an additional 1500 Attack Points!"

 **[Borreload Savage Dragon Level 8 ATK: 3000-4500]**

"F-four thousand and five hundred attack points?" Shark glanced at his Life Point counter. He had only two thousand Life Points left. Shark Caesar's effect would prevent Savage Dragon from attacking Black Ray Lancer, but that would still be 2100 points of damage that he would have to take. His eyes than landed on his face-down card, knowing that activating it was the only way to win this duel.

"Battle!"

His enemy's declaration of battle cut into Shark's thoughts and the Xyz duelist prepared himself for what was to come.

"Borreload Savage Dragon will attack **Shark Fortress**!"

Shark threw a hand forward and his face-down card flipped upward. "Trap activate! Danger Zone! When a "Shark" monster battles an opponent's monster, its attack doubles until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **[Shark Fortress Rank 5 ATK: 2400-4800 OLU:1]**

Whatever feeling of safety Shark felt in that moment was quickly erased as the Academia duelist's hands leapt into to action, the unnatural zeal in the boy's tone indicating that he had been waiting for this moment for a while.

"Borreload Savage Dragon's effect activates! By removing one Borrel counter, the effect of your Trap card is negated! The battle will resume!"

"What? T-this can't be…"

Borreload Savage Dragon fired off a blast of energy, annihilating Shark Fortress and the remainder of Shark's Life Point.

 **[Shark LP: 0]**

 **[Slifer Boy LP: 200 - Victor]**

Everything turned to nothing.

* * *

On the land of Heartland, a boy stood shakily from the dumpster that he woke up in. He had little idea of where he was or why he was doing here. All he knew was his name was Fujiki Yusaku and that he was fighting for revenge.

* * *

"What are you fighting for?"

The Academia duelist stopped in the middle of shorting his deck out to look at his defeated enemy. The once mighty commander of sharks was now lying face-first on the floor, weakened and defenseless.

"I fight for freedom."

* * *

 **Custom Cards:**

 **Don Shark**

 **Level 3**

 **Fish/Effect**

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 0**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Fish-type monster from your hand to the field.**

* * *

 **Aqua Veil**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Target one monster you control, this turn it cannot be destroyed by card effects and it gains 1000 ATK.**

* * *

 **Neptune's Blessing**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Pay half of your Life Points, Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower Fish-type monsters in your Graveyard to your side of the field, then you can raise their Levels up to 2.**

* * *

 **Danger Zone**

 **Normal Trap**

 **When a "Shark" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, double its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

* * *

 **Deep Xyz Rescue**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target 1 Xyz monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it and attach this card to it as a Xyz unit.**

* * *

 **Blobfish**

 **Fish/Effect**

 **Level 8**

 **If this card is in your** **hand** **: You can** **target** **1 Xyz** **monster** **you** **control** **that has a** **Level** **, and if you do,** **Special Summon** **this card, and if you do that, this card's ATK and DEF becomes the same as the targeted monster. During your Main Phase 2, if this card battled this turn, draw one card and reveal it. If the card you drew is a Monster Card, take damage equal to this monster's current ATK. If not, send this card to the Graveyard during the End Phase.**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Have been playing yugioh recently. Let me know if I should continue through reviews/follows/favorites.

* * *

The nightmares still tormented him. Tonight was no different, as his mind once again took him to a trip in the past.

He remembered it well, being caged in that spherical prison, forced to observe the events through the red tints of his prison. Below them, were two former comrades, now baring their fangs at each other with open malice.

One, angered by the other's mutiny. The other, shamelessly set on his wayward ways.

How he ended up in this situation was not hard to explain. One moment all three of them were overlooking the world from the clouds, and the next second, he felt someone push him from behind, right into this spherical force field that had manifested just as suddenly as his friend's betrayal.

He still remembered how mad incensed Ryoken was, as the man yelled and demanded Nimura to explain his actions. Nimura simply responded with a smile, as if this were all a humorous jest. "Let's have a duel."

"We do not have the time for this!"

With the same carefree smile on his face, Nimura pointed at him, the prisoner. "If you don't do as I say, Yusaku-kun will die."

When words could no longer defuse the situation, they blitz through the sky on their hoverboards. The red sphere carrying him followed a short distance from behind them.

The traitor amongst them was the first to make the move and, befitting of his vile nature, he called upon the knight of the Armageddon. (H:4)

 **[Armageddon Knight LV 4 ATK: 1400]**

"When Armageddon Knight is Normal Summoned, I can send one Dark monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. Of course, I will be sending Orcust Knightmare into my Graveyard."

The corrupted warrior waved its sword, slicing right through the holographic projection of Orcust Knightmare that manifested in front of it.

"Next!" The traitor pressed forward, waving his hand and manifesting the card of Orcust Knightmare in front of him. "I will banish Orcust Knightmare to dump Orcust Harp Horror into my Graveyard. Then I will banish Orcus Harp Horror to Special Summon Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to my field!"

The card of Orcust Knightmare spiraled away into nothing, and the cards of Orcust Harp Horror and Cymbal Skeleton emerged in front of the shameless turncoat. Immediately after, Harp Horror spiraled away as well, and Cymbal Skeleton shone in its companion's absence.

 **[Orcust Cymbal Skeleton LV 3 ATK: 1200]**

A skeletal monster with cymbal-ended extensions emerged onto the field.

It's coming...A light of anticipation shone in Ryoken's gray eyes as he observed the events from behind the visor of his battle suit.

"Appear, the circuit of liberation!" Nimura declared, blitzing past his opponent as he thrusted his palm forward. A stream of electricity shot from the center of his palm and called forth the traditional Link Summoning circuit.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are _2 Effect Monsters, including an "Orcust" monster!_ I set the _Armageddon Knight and Orcust Cymbal Skeleton in the Link Markers!_ Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2, Galatea, the Orcust Automaton!"

 **[Galatea, the Orcust Automaton LINK-2 ATK: 1800, ARROWS: Upper-Right and Bottom Left]**

The monster was summoned right in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Galatea's effect activates!" The female warrior's body glew a bright blue, a card appearing on the tip of her scythe. With a wave of her scythe , she flung it back into Nimura's duel disk.

"By shuffling one Machine type monster that I removed from play back into my deck, I can set one "Orcust" Spell or Trap card directly onto the field!" The traitor tapped the air and summoned a scrollable display of Spell and Traps in front of himself. "I will return Orcust Knightmare and set Orcustrated Einsatz and promptly activate it."

The Continuous Spell card emerged on the field, first as a face-down, but quickly flipped up to display its card art that depict the formation of a tower amidst a pillar of gold.

The traitor turned his attention back to the quartet of cards that he still held as his hand. He tapped one to activate. "I will now activate Orcustrated Babel! The tower of Orcustrated Einsatz will now grace you with its mighty presence!"

A spiraling skyward tower poked out from the distance. At a closer inspection, once could see various monsters in between its inter-crossing steel beams.

"And I'm not done, yet!" He pointed downward, and a blue stylized "X" appeared in front of him. "I will use the Link 2 Galatea to perform a Xyz Summon! Appear, Machine God from Land of the Dead! Rank 8! Dingirsu, the Orcust of the Evening Star!"

 **[Dingirsu, the Orcust of the Evening Star RANK 8 ATK: 2600 OLU:1]**

The armored knight marched onto the battlefield with his mechanized steed, in one hand he held a conical lance, in another he held a steel shield that resembled an upside-down viola. A purple orb of light circled around the Xyz monster.

Ryoken's eyes widened at what transpired in front of him. "A Xyz Summon with only one monster!?"

From inside the bubble, Yusaku's mouth opened slightly from surprise. "And with a Link Monster at that...is that even possible?" Fujiki shifted his eyes away from the traitor and towards the duelist in white trench coat, his words of concern going out to him. "Ryoken...you're going to be able to pull through this, right?"

Nimura continued with his turn. "Per Dingirsu's effect, if this card is Special Summoned, I can attach one of my banished Machine monster to it as a Xyz material. I will attach Harp Horror to it as Xyz Material!"

The balls of light surrounding the armored warrior increased from one to two.

With a satisfied grin on his face, Nimura passed the turn over to Ryoken. "I will now end my turn."

 **Turn 2 Ryoken LP: 4000 H:5**

Ryoken' face scrunched into a scowl. His guard was down when the asshole ambushed them earlier, and because of that, Nimura managed to take away a key card from his Extra Deck.

Without a doubt, that man planned on springing that monster on him at some point during the duel. So, to prevent that, he needed to finish this duel as soon as possible. He drew a card to his hand, making the cards that he held a total of six.

"I summon Rokket Tracer!"

Link Summon Striker Dragon. Striker Dragon adds Boot Sector Launch to hand. (H:6)

The red bullet dragon soared through the sky before stopping right by its master.

 **[Rokket Tracer LV 4 ATK: 1600]**

"Appear, the circuit that lights up my path!" Like how Nimura did before him, Ryoken summoned forth the link circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are _one Level 4 or Lower Effect Monsters!_ I set the _Level 4 Rokket Tracer in the Link Markers!_ Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1, Striker Dragon!"

 **[Striker Dragon LINK-1 ATK: 1000 ARROW: LEFT]**

The blue dragon in mechanical armor spread its light blue wings as it emerged on the battlefield, flying right beside Ryoken.

"When Striker Dragon is Link Summoned, I can add one "Boot Sector Launch" from my Deck to my hand! Which I will now activate!"

The Spell Card in Ryoken's hand disappeared and re-emerged behind Rokket Tracer. Its art depicted a crimson cartridge loaded with Rokket Dragons.

"Per Boot Sector Launch, I can Special Summon 2 Rokket monsters with different names from my hand to the field in Defense Position!"

"I special summon Silverokket Dragon and Rokket Tracer!"

 **[Silverokket Dragon LV 4 DEF: 100]**

The new monster on the field was a slick silver dragon, with tiny angelic wings adorning the side of its head. Joining it was a second red-shelled dragon that had appeared just seconds ago.

 **[Rokket Tracer LV 4 DEF: 1000]**

For the second time of this turn, Ryoken opened the circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are _two DARK Dragon monsters!_ I set the _Link 1 Striker Dragon and Level 4 Silverrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!_ Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2, Dillingerous Dragon!"

 **[Dillingerous Dragon LINK-2 ATK: 1600 ARROW: TOP, BOTTOM]**

The dragon that appeared was multicolored, a bit short-statured, and had gun barrels for its claws. Its eyes emitted a menacing glow —a common theme for Ryoken's creatures.

"Per Rokket Tracer's effect, I will destroy Boot Sector Launch and Special Summon Autorokket Dragon to the field."

 **[Autorokket Dragon LV 3 ATK: 1600]**

In an instant, the Field Spell shattered, and a bronze dragon with a bullet-head and bright green energy wings emerged from the debris.

At these chain of events, Nimura's lips creeped towards both sides until they formed a grin. His continuous spell Orcust Einsatz became basked in a golden glow as its effect kicked in. "Per Einsatz's effect, when you Special Summon a monster, I can send one Orcust or World Legacy monster to my GY. I will send Orcust Harp Horror."

Ryoken refused to allow himself to be intimidated, instead he threw a defiant fist in the air. The Link Circuit appeared again. "Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 Dillingerous Dragon, Level 4 Rokket Tracer, and Level 3 Autorrokket Dragon in the Link Markers! Link Summon! My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!"

 **[Borreload Dragon LINK -4 ATK: 3000 ARROWS: LEFT, RIGHT, BOTTOM-LEFT, BOTTOM-RIGHT]**

Ryoken's signature monster was a horned crimson dragon, with a body that resembled the barrel of a gun. Green streaks of light could be seen lined sporadically through its body. Two large wings made of energy spread from two crimson "bones" that extended from its back. Without warning, it opened its mouth and roared, disturbing the air enough to almost knock Nimura off his board.

"Battle! Borreload Dragon will attack Dingirsu!"

"It is pointless!" Nimura countered. "If a card or cards I control would be destroyed, I can detach one Xyz material from this card instead! So even if I take damage...Dingirsu won't b-"

"How naive!" Ryoken interjected harshly. "At the start of the Damage Step, if Borreload Dragon attacks an opponent's monster, I can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it! Go! Strange Trigger!"

Borreload Dragon opened its mouth, shooting out a golden bullet that struck Dingirsu and corrupted it. Then, obediently, the knight walked to Ryoken's field.

Nimura's face showed a brief flash of panic. "Oh shit…"

"Now. Dingirsu will attack you directly! Go! Spear of Sheol!"

Dingirsu launched himself forward and tried to stab Nimura in the back with its spear.

Nimura quickly put a stop to that plan. "Thanks to Orcustrated Babel, I can activate the effect of Orcust Monsters during either player's turn! So, Orcust Harp Horror's effect activates in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon 1 Orcust monster to my field from my Deck! Appear, Orcust Knightmare!"

 **[Orcust Knightmare LV 7 DEF: 2000]**

The two-faced abomination appeared on the field. The scythe in his hand held in front of her defensively. But even her most earnest attempt at survival proved to be no match towards Dingirsu's merciless jab. The monster was sent to the grave without much fanfare.

Ryoken observed the field, and decided that this was enough for that. "I will set one card and end my turn."

Nimura, however, wasn't as eager to let the turn pass on without resolving more of his monsters' effect. "At the end of this turn, I will banish Orcust Knightmare to send World Legacy-World Wand into the Graveyard!"

Of course, he wasn't ready to let the turn go without boasting a little, either. "Oh my, look at this, Ryoken-san. My life points are still without a scratch, and I have even added additional strengthening to my graveyard. It is almost as if your turn hasn't happened at all! I isolated you first because I thought you would prove to be a bigger threat than Fujiki, but it seemed that I was wrong!"

Ryoken had no intention in participating in this pointless verbal spat. "Shut up and continue with your turn."

Nimura did as he was told.

 **Turn 3 Nimura LP: 4000 H: 3-4**

"I will Normal Summon Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu."

A dethroned Sheorcust now graced the field, assuming a knightly stance even with the absence of his steed.

 **[Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu LV 4 ATK: 1800]**

"When Orcust Girsu' is Normal Summoned, I can send one Orcust or World Legacy from my Deck to the GY. I will be sending my final copy of Harp Horror into the GY."

"Next!" He continued. "Per Orcust Girsu's effect, I will special summon a World Legacy Token to the both of our fields in Defense Position."

 **[World Legacy Token LV 1 DEF: 0]**

 **[World Legacy Token LV 1 DEF: 0]**

"Token to both of our fields?" Ryoken narrowed his eyes. "What is the point of this?"

"To do this, of course!" The traitor pointed at his token. "Link Summon! Link 1, Linkbot!"

 **[Linkbot Link 1 ATK: 500]**

The Link Monster was simply a black spherical orb with two blue eyes made of miniature digital blocks.

"Then with the Link 1, Linkbot and the Level 4 Orcust Girsu, I will Link Summon Galatea, the Orcust Automaton back to the field!"

 **[Galatea, the Orcust Automaton LINK-2 ATK: 1800 ARROWS: UPPER-RIGHT, BOTTOM-LEFT]**

"I will now banish World Legacy-World Wand from my Graveyard, to Special Summon the banished Orcust Knightmare back to my field."

 **[Orcust Knightmare Level 7 DEF: 2000]**

"Galatea's effect activates, allowing me to shuffle Wand back into my deck to set Orcustrated Return to my field. I will then activate Orcustrated Return, discarding Orcust Brass Bombard to draw 2 cards!" His hand now held four. "I will then activate Allure of Darkness, banishing Orcust Knightmare from my hand to draw 2 more cards."

"Link Summon! Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters, including a Orcust monster. I set the Link 2 Galatea, and Link 1 Linkbot in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, the knight of darkened justice! Link 3, Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!"

 **[Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator LINK-3 ATK: 2500 ARROWS: TOP-LEFT, TOP, BOTTOM-RIGHT]**

The long haired majestic warrior emerged from a shower of brilliant light. In one hand, he held a spiraling lance, and in the other a hexagonal shield.

"I am not done!" Nimura's confidence surged, his black eyes shining with malicious determination. "I will banish the Harp Horror that I dumped into my graveyard earlier to special summon Cymbal Skeleton from my deck."

 **[Orcust Cymbal Skeleton Level 3 ATK: 1200]**

"I will Link Summon with the Link 3 Longirsu and the Level 3 Cymbal Skeleton! Resound, the musicality that silences the world! LINK 4, Orcustrion!"

 **[Orcustrion LINK-4 ATK: 3000 ARROWS: BOTTOM-LEFT, BOTTOM, TOP, TOP-RIGHT]**

From above them, a pillar of celestial light pierced through the cloud. In its midst, descent a large piped instrument resembling an Orchestrion. The brass horn that extended from the middle of its body blared with a rousing tune.

"Orcustrion's effect kicks in. By shuffling 2 of my banished Harp Horrors into my deck along with one Orcust Knightmare, all Linked Monsters on my opponent's field have their attack points reduced to zero, and their effects are negated as well!"

Yusaku's eyes widened in horror from inside his prison. "Everything is reduced to zero?!"

Even Ryoken couldn't help but sweat a bit as he caught on. "Since Borreload's effect places Dingirsu next to its Link Marker, they are both linked to each other…"

"Bingo!" Nimura snapped his fingers in affirmation. "Which means both Borreload and Dingirsu are worthless cards on your field!"

"Tsk. Not yet!" Ryoken swung his arm forward in retaliation. "Before Orcustrion's effect resolves, Borreload Dragon's effect activates. Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target one monster on the field and reduce its ATK and DEF by 500. I will target Orcustrion for the effect."

Borreload Dragon loaded yet another energy blast in its mouth. "Anti-Enemy Bullet! Go!" At its master's command, the prideful dragon fired off its attack, blasting Orcustrion head on."

Nimura frowned. "Struggling pitifully even now, huh? Anyways, at this moment Orcustrion's effect resolves. Borreload and Dingirsu's attack and effects are reduced to nothing."

 **[Orcustrion LINK-4 ATK: 3000-2500]**

 **[Borreload Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 3000-0]**

 **[Dingirsu, the Orcust of Evening Star RANK 8 ATK: 2600- 0, OLU: 2]**

"Battle! Orcustrion attacks Dingirsu!"

A concussive blast of sound erupted from the heavenly instrument and shattered the weakened Dingirsu effortlessly.

Ryoken's Life Points dropped to 1500.

 **[Ryoken LP: 4000-1500]**

"Now that Sheorcust's is sent to the graveyard, the Galatea and Harp Horor attached to it as Xyz material is returned to my Graveyard as well! Next, I activate Cymbal Skeleton's effect. By banishing it, I can target one Orcust card in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Of course, I will be bringing back Dingirsu. And if Dingirsu is Special Summoned, I can send one card on the field to the GY. I will be sending World Legacy Token that's on your field!"

With a thrust of the lance, the token died a painful and pitiful death.

"Next Dingirsu will attack Borreload Dragon!"

Just as the knight surged forward, Ryoken sprung his face-down card. "I activate my Trap Card: Rokket Resurgence. For once this turn, I can cut the damage I would take by half. Then, I can special summon one Rokket monster from my Graveyard to the field."

The lance of struck Borreload Dragon true, causing Ryoken to experience 1300 points of mind-shattering damage. The duelist almost fell off his board, and was forced to one knee. [Ryoken LP: 200]

Ryoken grunted past the pain and revived his chosen monster. "I will Special Summon Rokket Tracer back on my field! And since a Rokket monster was Special Summoned to my field, Dillingerous Dragon returns from the dead as well!"

 **[Dillingerous Dragon LINK-2 ATK: 1600]**

 **[Rokket Tracer LV 4 ATK: 1600]**

Nimura merely gave a disinterested shrug at this turn of events. "I will set two cards and end my turn. On my next turn, I will be sure to finish you off!" (H:2)

Ryoken panted heavily as he rode his board, his balance wobbly from the damage that he had taken.

"My turn...DRAW!"

Then for the first time in the duel, Ryoken laughed.

Nimura sent him a questioning look from the front. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Ryoken's lip thinned into a slight smirk. "I just realized that you won't have a next turn!"

He proceeded to demonstrate why. "Since I control a Rokket Monster, I will Special Summon Absorouter Dragon from my hand to the field."

 **[Absorouter Dragon LV 7 DEF: 2800]**

The dragon was one covered in dark blue metallic plates. On its back, are six wings that resembled router antennae, with three on each side.

"Then I will Normal Summon Autorokket Dragon to my field."

 **[Autorokket Dragon Level 3 ATK: 1600]**

Nimura took this time to activate a trap of his own. "At this moment, I will activate my Continuous Trap: Vital Counseling!"

The card depicted a crying Ojama Yellow on the phone with someone while sitting on a bed.

"By tributing Dingirsu as a cost, when this card is on the field, monsters on both fields cannot be destroyed by card effects. And if this card is sent to the Graveyard or banished by my opponent's card effect, we will both have to send all cards we control to the Graveyard, and if we do, neither of us take any damage during this turn!"

Ryoken frowned. This was an obvious counter-measure to the effects of his Rokket Dragon. But he wasn't the type to be deterred by a cheeky trap card.

"I will Link Summon Striker Dragon with Autorokket. Per Striker Dragon's effect, I can add Boot Sector Launch to my hand. I will then activate it, and destroy it with Rokket Tracer to Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon to the field."

At the end of this series of transaction, Ryoken had Absorouter Dragon, Dillingerous Dragon, Rokket Tracer, Striker Dragon, and Magnarokket Dragon on his field.

The circuit returned again.

"Arrowhead confirmed! Summoning conditions is three or more Effect Monsters. I set the Link 2 Dillingerous Dragon, Level 4 Rokket Tracer, Link 1 Striker Dragon and Level 7 Absorouter Dragon in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! The ultimate gale that ends this closed world! Appear, Link 5, Borrelend Dragon!"

 **[Borrelend Dragon Link 5 ATK: 3500 ARROWS: LEFT, RIGHT, BOTTOM-LEFT, BOTTOM-RIGHT, TOP]**

"LINK 5?!" Nimura couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

That was unexpected. He didn't expect Ryoken to get _this_ mad. Perhaps, egging him on was a bad idea?

Oh, he could feel himself on the verge of pissing his pants. The dragon looked hella scary too!

Borrelend bore heavy resemblance to Borreload Dragon. On its shoulders, were two barrel-like plates that had their own dragon heads poked out of the central hole. Two red "bones" stuck out of its back, extending into golden spread of feathers. On its back were also two smaller "bones" that ejected green wings. Like Borreload, a barrel-shaped armor formed Borrelend's central body, while the rest of the dragon's body was covered from head to toe with metallic armor.

It was the epitome of a walking weapon.

"When Absorouter Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Rokket monster from my Deck to the hand. I will be adding Silverrokket Dragon."

"Next, I will activate Borrel Regenerator. And using it, I will revive Shelrokket Dragon and equip Borrel Regenerator to it as an Equip Card."

"AT THIS MOMENT, Einsatz's effect activates!" Nimura cut in, sounding more desperate than flippant this time around. "This allows me to send Orcust Cymbal Skeleton from my Deck to the Graveyard."

"Oh?" Ryoken raised an amused eyebrow. "Look who is getting desperate now?"

Nimura clenched his fists, trying to keep the panic inside of him in check. "J-just shut up and continue your turn."

"Heh." Ryoken snickered. "As you wish!"

"Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning Condition is one Level 4 or Lower Dragon Monster. I set the Level 4 Magnarokket Dragon in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine. Appear Link 1, Guardragon Elpy!"

Ryoken looked towards Autorokket Dragon. "Now it is your turn! Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning condition is one Level 4 or Lower Dragon-type monster! I set the Level 3 Autorokket Dragon in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine. Appear, Link 1, Guardragon Pisty!"

 **[Guardragon Pisty LINK-1 ATK: 1000 ARROW: RIGHT]**

 **[Guardragon Elpy LINK-1 ATK: 1000 ARROW: LEFT]**

Guadragon Pisty was a crimson dragon with white wings. Guardragon Elpy was a golden dragon with black wings. Guardragon Pisty was placed in the Bottom-Left Arrow of Borrelend Dragon. While Guardragon Elpy was placed in the Bottom-Right Arrow of Borrelend Dragon. Both of their markers pointed at one unfilled zone on the board.

"Now, I will activate Guardragon Elpy's effect. During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from my hand or Deck to a zone that 2 or more Link Monsters point to. I will Special Summon Darkness Borrel Dragon to my field!"

 **[Darkness Borrel Dragon Level 7 ATK: 2800]**

Dark Borrel Dragon was a four winged dragon that was covered from head to toe in dark metal plating. Its physique was lean and muscular, similar to those of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Strapped to its back, is a gray cylindrical contraption that bore semblance to a gun barrel.

"Per Darkness Borrel Dragon's effect, once per turn, I can resurrect one Borrel monster from my Graveyard. Return, Borreload Dragon!"

 **[Borreload Dragon LINK 4 ATK: 3000]**

"At this moment, Borrelend Dragon's effect activates. I negate Orcustrion's effect, and Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon back to my field."

Borrelend fired off a blast of energy from its main head, blasting a sizable dent onto Orcustrion's body. A portal of darkness then opened up on the ground, and Magnarokket Dragon came floating out.

 **[Magnarokket Dragon Level 4 ATK: 1800]**

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions is three or more Effect Monsters. I set Darkness Borrel Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon, Guardragon Pitsy and Elpy into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!"

The Link Circuit became overflown with energy, and exploded in a violent flash.

""My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!"

 **[Borrelsword Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 3000 ARROW: TOP, LEFT, BOTTOM-LEFT, BOTTOM]**

When Nimura's vision adjusted, a dragon that bore high resemblance to Borreload was now on the field. Except on this dragon's head, there was a spectacularly large blade.

Ah...how he hoped that the blade wasn't there to better skewer him with.

"T-three Borrel dragons….heh…" Nimura let out a mirthless chuckle, while wiping away his sweat. "I guess it is true when they say that all ugly people look alike. Is it too late for an apology?"

Forgiveness was not to be found in Ryoken's heart. "Get ready to repent!" Ryoken roared. "BATTLE! Borrelsword Dragon attacks Orcustrion!"

Ah...Nimura could feel his legs turn into jelly.

"Now Borrelsword Dragon's effect activates! When this card battles, it gains attack equal to halve of its target's attack value, and then in exchange, your monster loses half of its attack points!"

 **[Borrelsword Link 4 ATK: 3000-4500]**

 **[Orcustrion Link 4 ATK: 3000-1500]**

The resulting shockwave sent Nimura flying. His board jerked and turned wildly in the air, almost throwing him off. It was a while before he managed to regain his balance. When he did, he dropped down to both knees and tried desperately to fight the urge to puke. The feeling of nausea just wouldn't go away.

 **[Nimura LP: 4000-1000]**

"Now Borreload Dragon, attack!"

"N-Not so fast." Nimura managed to force himself to speak. "I banish Harp Horror from my Graveyard to Special Summon Orcust Knightmare. And Orcust Knightmare can't be destroyed by battle with Link-"

[Banished: Cymbal, Dillingerous, Harp #1, Grave: Cymbal #2]

 **[Orcust Knightmare Level 7 DEF: 2000]**

"How naive!"

Nimura's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Have you forgotten about Borreload Dragon's special ability already? Once per turn, it can transfer your monster to my side!"

Nimura clasped his head in terror, and stood up like the figure in Munch's _The Scream_. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Following a blast of Strange Trigger, Orcust Knightmare was now on Ryoken's side, leaving Nimura's field empty.

"Now, for the finishing touch!" Ryoken exclaimed, pointing a commanding figure towards the traitor in front of him. "Borrelend Dragon, attack!"

Nimura could feel himself staining his pants.

He opened his mouth, as if to scream… then he closed it…

And smirked instead.

This very act, caused Ryoken to falter.

"I banish Cymbal Skeleton from my Graveyard to revive Longirsu!" Nimura declared. "Now, Longirsu's effect activates, by returning two of my banished Orcust monsters to my Deck, I can send one linked monster on your field to the Graveyard."

 **[Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator LINK-3 ATK: 2500]**

Ryoken's face was one of shock. "What!?"

"You guessed it, I will return Harp Horror and Cymbal Skeleton back to my Deck and send Borrelend Dragon into hell!"

A black void opened up under Borrelend Dragon's feet…. A second later, the prideful dragon fell straight down… to its untimely demise.

"How did that feel, Ryoken-san?" Nimura taunted, a shit eating grin on his face. "Just when it felt that the victory belonged to you, I ripped the rugs out from under you! It doesn't feel good does it?"

Ryoken was silent, instead letting his glare of death tell his enemy know how he felt.

Nimura didn't care. Not at this point. "And since you're out of monsters that can attack, you might as well end your turn right now. What do you say?"

"...I end my turn."

"That's the spirit!" Nimura cheered. "Now it is my turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5 Nimura LP: 1000 H:2-3**

"I will Normal Summon Orcust Harp Horror to the field. Then, with the Link 3 Longirsu and Level 4 Harp Horror, I will perform a Link Summon!"

"From the eternal creation of the world, zero resurrects endlessly! Appear, Link-4! Topologic Zeroboros!"

A trefoil knot made of wires of lightning etched itself in the clouds. From the center of the formation, a shiny bright light could be seen getting brighter by the seconds. A few moments later, it was clear that whatever that light was, it was not ordinary, as a great serpent burst through the clouds.

The creature's body was white, it's sharp and angled body connected to each other by the ends like a zero. A three petal cloak extended from the interiors of the zero, taking on the appearance of a trefoil knot. Spikes of blue crystal lined the center of the creature's body, reaching all the way to the back. The creature lacked facial features, but possessed a metallic, skeletal frame that exposed a central orb that served as its core. On the side of its head, there laid two curved fangs that looked to be gold in material.

 **[Topologic Zeroboros LINK-4 ATK: 3000 ARROWS: TOP-LEFT, TOP-RIGHT, BOTTOM-LEFT, BOTTOM-RIGHT]**

Ryoken felt his heart sink. "Topologic Zeroboros…" He muttered zealessly. It appeared that he failed to stop the serpent's appearance.

"I will now activate the effect of Orcust Harp Horror, which I'm sure we're all familiar with by now! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Orcust monster from my deck to my field! I will summon Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to Zeroboros's bottom-right marker!"

 **[Orcust Cymbal Skeleton LV 3 ATK: 1200]**

"Now, Zeroboros' effect activates. When a monster is Special Summoned to a Zone that it points to, all cards on the field, including itself is banished!"

"..." Ryoken could only scowl in response.

A symbol of infinity formed underneath the monsters. In a brilliant flash, all cards on the field disappeared.

"Asura Enigma!"

"Tsk." Ryoken didn't like how the situation just seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Borreload, Borrelsword, Orcust Knightmare were all gone from Ryoken's field.

On Nimura's side, Zerovoros, Cymbal, Vital Counseling, Orcustrated Babel, Orcustrated Einsatz, and his face-down card all vanished as well.

Yusaku analyzed the field worryingly, until a sudden realization injected some hope into his veins. "But, Nimura's field is banished as well. This means that Nimura is equally vulnerable. On the next turn, if Ryoken summons Silverrokket and declare a direct attack, then-"

"Tch. Tch. Tch." Nimura wagged a finger in disagreement. "You're too naive, Fujiki-kun! I activate my Spell Card: Dimension Return! By paying half of my Life Points, I can target one banished monster and Special Summon it to the field! Return, Topologic Zeroboros!"

 **[Nimura LP: 1000-500]**

The air itself seemed to have cracked, and shattered completely as Zeroboros came rushing through.

Yusaku dropped to his knees as despair rocked him. "I-It can't be…"

"Topologic Zeroboros will attack directly!" Nimura commanded. "Final Disorder Code!"

At Nimura's command, the core of Zeroboros took on a intensified luster, as did its trefoil cloak. Without warning, it released a bright beam of orange that swallowed Ryoken whole.

"And Topologic Zeroboros gains 100 attack points for each banished cards in the game. And I count 11. Which makes Zeroboros' attack points a total of 4100!"

[Topologic Zeroboros LINK-4 ATK: 3000- 4100]

"Ryoken!" Fujiki's scream echoed through the air.

Once the beam faded away, a smoke-covered Ryoken, or what remained of him, plummeted towards the ground.

 **[Ryoken LP: 200-0]**

* * *

After that, the traitor released him from his prison to try to bestow the same fate that befell Ryoken onto him.

On his part, he fought valiantly, all the while weighed down by the loss of his comrade.

Then, just when it seemed that their conflict would come to an end. Something more sinister was born. Some kind of spatial wormhole came between them, and he found himself sucked in, forcefully kept away from achieving his retribution.

What happened to Nimura or Ryoken after that was beyond his knowledge.

When he came to, he was in the war-torn city of Heartland.

The people here were nice. Even though they were haunted with troubles of their own, they took care of him. Though, that was after he proved that he wasn't on the side of their enemies.

From what he managed to gather, the city was at war with a group of people who primarily used Fusion Summoning.

The goals and purpose of the invasion was unknown. But the barbarism of the fusion users was for certain.

Eventually they brought him to their camp and introduced him to the more prominent members of their Resistance group. It was there that he saw his face again.

Spread on the table were photographs of the invading Fusion forces. And there he was, marching amongst a bunch of red jackets, the same shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Nimura." He remembered muttering the bastard's name and clenching his fist. It was then that he made it his purpose to end that man.


End file.
